The field of this invention relates to foldable tray assemblies and more particularly to a tray which facilitates its location in conjunction with a seated human being thereby eliminating the need to have the tray assembly to be located forward of the seated human being.
The usage of foldable tray assemblies is well-known. Such tray assemblies are commonly manufactured and sold as a "TV Tray" (television tray). These trays are commonly used in conjunction with individuals that are seated in chairs and sofas. The common usage for such a tray is for the purpose of eating while watching television.
The TV tray in its most common form utilizes a scissor linkage arrangement in order to move the tray from its usable position to its stowage position and vice versa. The scissor linkage arrangement is connected to both the front edge of the tray and the rear edge of the tray. The position of the scissor linkage assembly will prevent the tray from being moved directly over one's lap when the tray is being used. The scissor linkage assembly permits locating of the tray abutting the front edge of the chair or sofa. If perchance food and/or drink is spilled, in most cases such will fall directly onto the lap of the user as opposed to falling on the tray because the tray is located forwardly of the user's lap
It would be desirable to design a TV tray assembly wherein the TV tray could be located directly over the lap of the user with the base portion of the tray being located underneath the chair or sofa upon which the user is seated.